Arms of a Monster
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Oneshot about the Werehog and Super getting to know each other better.  **SLIGHT SLASH. ONESHOT. I don't own Sonic. No mean reviews plz.


The Werehog gently placed his hand on to a secure pole, getting ready to take out an army. The wind blew his wild fur back and forced him to squint just to look where he was walking.

Never did he ask for this. He didn't want to become a Werewolf-hedgehog.

"Super...?" He asked to the golden hedgehog who was levitating in mid-air at his side, reading a small book.

"What's up?" He questioned back, not skipping the battle of the minds between a boy off the streets and an unknown man on a cold night.

Usually, the regular blue speedy Sonic would rather go on a date with someone like Amy than read a book or any piece of literature. Super, wasn't like that. He loved having vast knowledge about new things, having doors open to worlds unknown, it was all so exciting and extravagant! Well, _to him_.

Right now, he had a whole bookcase full of textbooks, dictionaries, biographies, autobiographies, Science-fiction, you name it. In fact, that's just how it went! 'You name it, I got it!' He would always say.

"What's wrong buddy?" Super's voice was so comforting to the anxious new form. His eyes soothed the other ones behavior to a normal state.

It was like being called the littlest thing like 'buddy' or 'pal'-especially to a new form like the Werehog-by **the** father-figure/older brother to all the other super forms (That includes Tails, Shadow, Sliver, etc) was like a reward for a science project you never made. Like a trophy for a soccer tournament, when all you did was be a benchwarmer.

"Do... do you think... we're friends? Like really good friends?"

Super Sonic smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course we are!" He had to admit, the Werehog did look nervous. Here he was, ready for battle on his own after weeks of training, and he was talking to Super. Of all the forms of Sonic, it was him.

A lump formed in his throat as he continued. "Well... I mean... do you think... we could just hang out later-?"

He smiled warmly. "Sure! That sounds nice!" He got back to reading the last paragraph of the cliffhanger. But a word got him to finally stop and turn with concern.

"-and... TALK?"

Super marked his page for the moment and turned. "Talk? About what? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?"

WereSonic shook his head. "Nah... It's just... I dunno. I just wanna talk..."

Super nodded, trying not to push it too far.

"Alright. Say... Apotos, in the Village at seven?" He suggested. The other mutant hedgehog nodded mindlessly.

"That sounds wonderful."

Super Sonic floated over to the Werehog calmly, putting two hands on either one of his shoulders. "You'll be fine when you face them." That smile, that warm fur, and all those flares bursting from his body...

Sonic the Werehog let the other form kiss his cheek as if to say, 'Trust me.'

"They'll be here any minute, go! Be a hero!" He gasped and shot back into the night sky, being swallowed by darkness, until he was only a tiny dot. Like a star.

Low growls echoed through the columns at Shamar. He slowly turned and hissed back. "Be… a HERO…"

* * *

Super Sonic was waiting at a table; one leg crossed the other, silent. His crimson eyes locked on nothing but the sky. It was so deep and wide.

Just less than ten people walked by, and all of them stopped to say hello, or to get an autograph and picture with the legendary hedgehog. But with all the fame, he was empty inside. All he wanted to do was to see WereSonic and ask him how he really felt about his first time fighting alone.

As if on cue, two meaty hands swung around his ankle and dragged him up into the air, until he was on top of a building. "Oh!" He cried and opened one eye.

He was met by fangs and startling light green eyes. "Why, hello there..." said the figure that was holding him.

Super laughed to himself and whirled his body around the correct way. "I missed you! How did everything go?" Super asked with a huge smile.

WereSonic smirked back and blushed. "Well, let's just say they won't be hurting anyone else anytime soon... you really missed me?" He sounded like he never heard the first part at all. Super gazed off to the side and nodded. "Eh, I was a little worried. But I knew you could do it! You're so new to this, and un-advanced like the rest of us. No offence I mean, yeah."

"None taken." He answered while handing Super a loaf of crispy hot French bread. This is all I could get today on such short notice. Funny, I… stopped by at the bakery and asked for this. The lady said how much it was, and I realized, I HAVE NO POCKETS. NO ONE DOES! She shook her head and said I couldn't take it just for free. But once I said I was sharing this with you, she insisted I take it! Why do you think that is?" He propped his head up on his palm as he lay sideways. Super breathed out slowly crossed his legs and placed his hands delicately in his lap.

"Well, some people just don't know who you are yet in this world. It was like that for me, but once I kept on saving more and more people, they said I could have anything I needed. Just as long as I was keeping up with my rescues."

They eyed each other, not knowing what to say. It seemed like that's what they only had in common.

The Werewolf version of Sonic wasn't for children. He had fangs, razor sharp claws, and just as frightening as could be! However, Super Sonic was graceful, dependable, cute, but abrasive when needed.

People paid more attention to the Werehog's outer figure, and Super's inner being.

Not to mention the colors of fur. Gold was always beautiful and calm, while navy blue was dark, and menacing.

The beast broke the silence. "I just feel like I don't…"

"Belong?" Super finished and pulled down one of his quills. He brushed his fur with his fingertips while he sniffled. "I felt like that too. At first, Sonic was completely sweet. Just the two of us… MAN! Those were the days…! Right on the frontline, always awaiting the last Chaos Emerald.

But…"

He let out a shaky breath and leaned his elbows on his knees. "I don't… I… I don't know what happened. Hyper stepped into the picture and then I think… Dark... I'm not sure. But as Sonic uncovered more and more power, I felt left behind and abandoned. I would sit in his mind for HOURS, and I would always… just, get BENCHED!"

WereSonic blinked as he could have sworn he heard the hero's voice crackle as he let out a silent murmur and a few sniffles.

"I just NEVER could get in anymore! Most of the time, it was the final fight, and that would last for… like what, two minutes?"

"I know how you feel…" The hedgehog hybrid cleared his throat. "When I first stepped into the little 'meeting room', I was looked at funny, other forms were whispering, and for a few days I was all alone.  
No one would talk to me, sit next to me… I was invisible. Until, that ONE DAY… where I was sitting away from the others as Sonic explained a few strategies, and he introduced you. You came in the room late and Sonic nearly cussed you out…!" He chuckled somewhat, spreading a smile to Super's face.

"Then you did what no other form had done… You pulled up a chair and sat about an inch away from me. And I guess that's how I really felt like I was one of the team."

Super sniffled and embraced the huge puff ball. "See? That's all you needed, was a little love."

"I'm still a little discriminated though…" He stroked Super's perfect quills.

Super thankfully took the once ignored bread and separated it into six equal pieces. "It's alright! Besides, I got us some of this to take the pain away."

He handed WereSonic a tray full of baklava. "It's for you-or us to share, your choice."

"Aww! We'll share it of course!" He said and sliced it into a few pieces with his claw.

"There. You pick first."

"No, you pick first."

"No you."

"No you,"

"NO YOU!"

"Oh my God... OKAY! I'll go!" Super chuckled and took little slice of it. "Now you take some."

WereSonic picked a random corner part and popped it into his mouth.

They chewed slowly, taking the entire hot sweet flavor in.

"Not bad."

Super asked the Werehog if he was nervous without him. Hoping to get a positive answer, the Werehog replied by telling he was perfectly fine after the first one. "There was this huge titan though. I wanted to kill him, but it took me a while after all the slamming and smashing."

The gold hedgehog sighed through his nose and looked to his feet. "So you don't need me anymore, huh?"

He was taken by surprise as the Werehog put two strong arms around the other hedgehog and burrowed his nose into the other ones neck. "I'll always need you! Don't you ever think I won't..."

"Aww! MY WITTE BOY'S GWOWN UP!" He snickered and pinched his teammate's cheek.

WereSonic smiled and blushed as he came close to his 'big brother' figure.

He softly pressed his lips onto Super's and closed his eyes. Super Sonic blinked a few times, and then returned the kiss with another one. Longer and with just the slightest tint of tongue.

WereSonic let go and nuzzled into Super's neck softly, accompanied by heavy breathing. Super Sonic's glow was like a barrier of protection between them. Warmth and love it seemed. They both gazed into each other's eyes quietly. Only crickets that chirped and a little bit of steady music coming from a neighbor's home filled the air.

"Super... I gotta say I was terrified without you. You just make me feel good about things like this if you're right by my side."

They embraced and Super Sonic replied. "I know. But even though I can't be with you forever, I'll always be with you. Spiritually, I mean."

"Good..." He placed his hands onto Super Sonic's back and nibbled on his ear. "that's all I'll ever need."

WereSonic kissed Super's cheek gently, as if he applied force, Super Sonic would break like a vase.

"Well it's a good thing you're here with me."

Not a sound ruined the moment. All the noisy insects stopped for just a minute. All the music had ceased, and every leaf rustling in the slow wind froze in time.

The whole world stopped just for them.

Being in the large arms of a proclaimed 'menace', wasn't exactly the scary-type feel. It was… kind of soft, and honestly, Super Sonic couldn't have felt safer in the arms of a monster.


End file.
